Mafia
by rodrigo91blackdminon
Summary: Esto se trata de un joven excepsional que por circustancias de la vida se termina metiendo en la mafia disfruten de la evolucion del personaje


capitulo 1 aceptacion,Me siento solo no tengo ningun amigo,ni novia ni nada,vivo en casa de mi mama eso no es lo peor lo peor es que no tengo la fuerza ni la voluntad de abansar en la vida,solo quiero quedarme aqui y lamentarme,ni siquiera soy normal,soy el mas claro ejemplo de parasito carita triste,aparte ya soy grande,no creo que nada me espere de la vida,hoy en dia todos viven apurados y yo siento que me e quedado en el tiempo,2 capitulo 2 aires de cambio no se si trabajara empesaria a abanzar pero nunca voy me siento mal,es terrible,como llege a esto si lo que queria era ser normal y tener amigos y novia como todos carita triste,capitulo 3 mejora porlomenos los mafiosos que me extorsionaban se fueron de tokio ahora puedo salir tranquilo,espero abansar jejejeje,esto me ayudo,que tengo que pedirles permiso para sentirme bien banda de hijos de puta?,capitulo 4 problemas en el trabajo porque la gente me trata tan mal,ven a alguien con ganas de abansar y ya le andan tirando palos,porque la gente es tan arrogante y hipocrita,capitulo 4,e conocido a una linda chica se llama Yene hemos salido un par de beses pero la cosa va lenta,pft y para completarla los inbeciles del trabajo me miran con mirada de odio,no se si sentirme bien porque me envidian o sentirme mal,capitulo 4 en hora buena tengo novia Yesica y yo lo emos echo me siento bien,estoy con aires renobados aparte que en el trabajo me va bien,mi jefe dice que si sigo haci pronto me dara un acenso,,capitulo 4 viaje,e llevado Jesica a la playa el aire marino me sienta bien,es ese lugar la gente va a su aire y no se fija en lo que tu haces deberia venir aqui mas seguido,capitulo 7 engaño esto esta mal estoy engañando a Yesica con una camarera que conoci cuando vine del trabajo,me siento mal pero a la ves me siento todo un ganador por tener un triangulo amoroso,capitulo 4 el tipo solitario,con el tiempo me e dado cuenta de que ser solitario es lo que va conmigo,por alguno razon las mujeres lo ven como un signo de independencia y 4 aren fff tengo como 5 novia distintas todas bonitas,bueno es que soy groso muy guapo y lindo jajajaja me encanta ver como esos lusers me envidian se me sube el 5 poligamia vivo como un duque emos acordado con mis 5 novias que viviremos bajo el mismo techo,es genial pero habeses Yesica pelea con mariana es como ir a una de esas peleas de mujeres es divertido y excitante jaja,capitulo 7 tipo original,e conocido a un tipo muy como decirlo excentrico pero me cae bien no es un hipocrita y falso aparte de que puso emosionado y orgasmeado literalmete cuando le conte mi vida,soy su idolo,esto me viene viene mirada maliciosa,capitulo 8 aprovechador le e sacado dinero y casi todas sus pertenencias a mi 'amigo' es que es un imbecil sin personalidad,aparte de que me sirve de pantalla para que no me digan raro o demonio por no tener amigos jajaja,capitulo 9 amigos tan facil aprovecharse de estos tipos solo quieren ser como yo,les doy consejos a cambio de dinero este negocio me va bien me e comprado una mejor moto jajajaja,capitulo 7 timador un dia parecio la policia me acusan de le explique que mi trabajo consiste en ordenarle la vida a estos tipos para que puedan ser normales nada mas,igual me acusaron de eso y me mandaron a la carcel el policia estaba rojo de la envidia al ver como 9 regreso a me e librado de los cargos pero esto me molesta no e cometido ningun crimen para que me hagan pasar por esto,por suerte me consolaron bien jajajaja,que mas da mi vida no esta 4 regreso de la banda de los perdidos,rayos e averiguado que esos pendejos que me extorsionaban han regresado no le dicho nada a Camila ni a las pudo permitir que vengan a joderme la excistencia ahora y mas que vivo solo bueno no solo 10 sicario.e decidido acabar con estos sujetos yo e conseguido un arma con silenciador,esto es perfecto aci podre 11 asesino e cargado a esos tipos y a todo su banda sin ningun problema y e limpiado mis huellas y retirado los casquillos de los cuerpos para que la policia no me 11 inperio mafioso.e pensado que ser un simple vendedor no es suficiente para mi,necesito mas dinero y como matar no me causa ningun problema me e patrocinado en una pagina de la ded 13 trabajo suzio.a picado uno al parecer una señora quiere que mate a su esposo para quedarse con una bella 12 encuentro ella me a dado un adelanto de 500.000 dolares dios nunca e visto tanta plata 13 asesinato e disparado a el picaporte de la casa y e entrado el tipo esta durmiendo godbay amigo dije yo antes de quitarle la vida de un disparo en el 13 improsesable estoy vivendo re bien tengo muchas pertenencias dinero no me falta vivo con mis 5 como quiero la policia me investiga pero no tienen pruebas para inculparme de 14 contrato con la banda de los un trabajo barato solo 8.000 dolares por entrar en un concurso de cosplais y matar a un tal saikano fff bueno que mas da lo are,e matado a ese tal saikano sin problemas solo espere que se fuera al baño y lo 9 presentacion con el cartel de Okinagua,fff esto es malo al parecer el cartel de Okinagua quiere verme dicen que quieren hablar conmigo pero yo no me fio es mejor tener guardaespaldas,e contratado a 25 tipos que me cuidaran la mancion ya soy todo un capo de la mafia pero la proteccion me a sacado gran parte de lo ganado,son matones de 5 7 un trabajo sencillo y una entrada al mundo de las drogas,e hablado con el lider del cartel el se sorprendio al ver que no estaba solo el me ofrecio un trabajo sensillo en el que tenia que matar a el hijo menor de el jefe rival solo tenia que esperar a que saliera de la escuela y fulminarlo,espere que saliera y antes de darse vuelta le clave una puñalada en el pecho segi mi camino sin mirar atras el jefe me pago 3.000.000 por el trabajo cosa que me servia para seguir teniendo mi proteccion y equipar a los que entonces eran mi 13 negocio lider del cartel me a ofrecido una ortunidad unica al parecer el necesita un socio para transportar 300 kilogramos de heroina a las islas de no sera facil tengo que evadir a la guardia costera aparte de que no se pilotar un barco e contratado a 20 pilotos de yate y e decido llevar a mis guardias por si hay 15 transporte excito e logrado pasar sin ningun problemas las aguas internacionales esto es perfecto siempre quise adentrarme en el mar,el jefe se siente bien dijo mi primer comandante,al llegar me recibio el lider del cartel de las Istas,me pregunto como me llamaba y le dije mi nombre,eres alguien muy astuto pasaste a ser un simple sicario traficante,se nesesita gente con tu inteligencia en esta organizasion te are socio acepte 15 imperio dirigiendo dos negocios,uno de contratos d ela muerte y otro de narcotraficante,por seguridad e contratado mas gente,ahora dispongo de 5000 hombres en las calles transportanddo el producto,el FBI me investiga pero tengo topos en sus 17 casamiento me e casado con Camila,ella sera mi primera esposa, esperamos una hija,capitulo hija adolesente han pasado 17 años desde que me comverti en el lider del cartel de Tokio,mi negocio de la muerte va bien tanbien, Yesica se gradua e contratado a la mejor banda para su graduasion,me molesta su estupido novio fff tenia que crecer tan rapido es al vida contesto 16 boda mi hija se fff esto tenia que pasar algun dia dije,contrate a la mejor simfonica de japon,todo estara 17 ya estoy viejo me e retirado del negocio y dejado todo a mis seguiran con el negocio mientras que yo y Yesica pasamos nuestro ultimos dias en esta playa,siempre quise termiar mi vida aqui es tan pacifico,despues de 2 años akato murio de viejo despues de su amada esposa fin


End file.
